A life in Sovjet Russia
by Droom
Summary: Gilbert has been sentenced to live at Russia's after losing the war. He isn't giving up that easy and he's sure Ludwig will help him escape.
1. Chapter 1 Living in the snow

**((I know, I should finish the other stories first, but I couldn't let my friend wait any longer for this story. She's a fan of Russia and has not been a Hetalia fan for every long. This story is about the bad side of Russia, because she still thinks he's a cute teddybear))**

Gilbert kept his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, paying little to no attention to the trial. All his brothers and his crimes were listed and it wasn't a short list. His thoughts wandered off, thinking about home. His home before it was destroyed by the Allies.

''... Germany will be divided in two parts, west and east. Ludwig Beilschmidt will present the western part of Germany and will stay at France's, England's and America's home, taking turns. For the east part of Germany, presented by the former country Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt: he will stay at Russia's house''

Gilberts head snapped up when he heard the last sentence, he had expected the allied forces to want a part of the spoils of war, but he hadn't expected he would be left alone at Russia's. How was he ever going to survive that? His brother and he had almost died when they had tried to take over Russia's home, freezing to death.

The hammer of the judge, well, judge, it was America, sounded through the court room. Gilbert grumbled under his breath, yeah, fair trial of course... Judge and prosecutor. The Beilschmidt brothers never even stood a chance.

Gilbert clenched his fists, feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists. He was pulled off the suspects stage. When he shortly looked at Ludwig, he could see a glimpse of panic in his eyes. Neither of them was very happy to be separated.

''I'll get you out of there!'' Ludwig promised Gilbert, before being pulled out of the courtroom. After all they have been through, Ludwig was gone now. Gilbert didn't know how long it would be before they would ever see each other again, but the allies were afraid that they would start another war, the third one.

Heavy payments clearly hadn't been enough to prevent the second one, so they only saw the option to separate the brothers.

Gilbert felt a heavy and cold hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to look back to know who it was. ''We go back home now, da?'' the Russian voice said, not even waiting for an answer, just pulling him with him.

Gilbert had a bit difficulty to keep up with the steady pace of Ivan. After a while, he saw the house of the Russian appear. Now, the sentence became clear to him. He didn't want to go! He wanted to go back to Ludwig.

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, digging his heels in the ground. Ivan had still a firm grip around his wrists and pulled him a few more meters before they stopped. Russia slowly turned around, a purple aura starting to develop around him.

Gilbert was a bit unsure about the aura, but he still wouldn't move another inch. Ivan glanced down on him, clearly thinking about what to do, before again looking at the house.

Gilbert saw Ivan doing a step towards him, he closed his eyes as he braced for the impact of the hit. But he didn't feel anything, when he opened his eyes again, he saw Ivan putting his arms around him and throwing him over his shoulder, before continuing heading back home.

''Ey! Put me down right now!"'Gilbert exclaimed, trying to get out of his grip, putting his bound hands on Ivans shoulder and trying to push away from him. But Gilbert was hurt from battle, injured and he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

Ivan didn't even seem to notice his desperate attempts to escape, he just carried the German inside of the house, walking towards a door in the hallway.

With one hand, he turned the key in the lock and walked down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, he pushed Gilbert of his shoulder.

The German landed harshly on the cold cement floor, shortly gasping for air. He hadn't been able to catch him in his fall, because of the surprise and the bound hands. Ivan continued the way down stairs, standing before Gilbert and looking down at him.

After catching his breath, he pulled his knees under him and stood up. Ivan waited long enough before Gilbert was almost totally on his feet again before delivering a hard kick in his stomach, making Gilbert again crash onto the floor.

Gilbert was gasping for air, feeling like his lungs had imploded. He curled up on the ground, glancing at Ivan. But the Russian just stood there, like nothing had happened, waiting and looking.

After a few minutes, Gilbert felt well enough to try again, this time watching the Russians every movement closely. On one knee and on one foot, he again rose from the ground.

At that same moment, Ivan reached forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing him back down again. It didn't hurt as much as before, but Ivan had made his point very clear.

Gilbert sat up, but didn't make any new attempt to get back on his feet. Not that he would be able if he wanted to, he was too tired, of blood loss from the war and exhaustion from the days in the cell.

Ivan smiled at him, like a child happy with a new toy. ''Your name is no longer Prussia but it also won't be east, that's just the name the others wanted to give you. I think I will cal you... DDR!'' Ivan seemed very happy with the name for Gilbert.

Gilbert was less pleased. ''You communist bastard, Ludwig will get me out of here in no time. And we will take revenge for this!'' he snarled.

Ivan again looked at the DDR. ''Well, that's no way to speak to me, da?'' he said, stepping forward and again grabbing the collar of his shirt, his grip becoming tighter and cutting Gilberts air supply off. ''Now, apologise''

Gilbert tried to pry the hands of the Russian away, desperate to get more air, his head turned red and he started gasping, hoping to get in tiny bits of air. Ivan's grip didn't ease, it only became tighter.

Gilbert started to see black spots, he needed to get air right now. His lips formed the word, but he couldn't say anything. When he reached the y, Ivan let go of him, letting him fall down.

Gilbert inhaled deeply, it hurt but he needed the oxygen. While he was panting and coughing. Russia had left the basement. Gilbert could only hear the key turn in the lock. Prussia cursed, he felt humiliated for having to apologise, but he had been that desperate for air.


	2. Chapter 2 Signing papers

It was cold in the basement, the temperature seemed to drop like a rock. Gilbert had wrapped himself in the blanket on the old mattress on the ground, but he was still cold, shivering and having goose bumps. He was sure his lips had turned blue and would die of hypothermia.

His fingers and toes were the worst, first they had become numb, but now they felt like they had fallen off. ''Damn Russian'' Gilbert growled, his voice a bit shaking.

Gilbert felt like he had waited for hours and hours, getting exhausted at the trouble he had trying to fall asleep. When he finally faded away in dreams, the door was slammed and Gilbert was again wide awake.

Ivan walked down the stairs, throwing something at Gilbert. In a reflex, the German grabbed it out of the air. It was half a loaf of bread. He hadn't had eaten anything since yesterday morning and before that, his rations weren't very high either.

He slowly bit down on the bread, keeping an close eye on the Russian who continued walking down the stairs, behind him someone else, smaller and scrawny.

Ivan leaned against the wall, while the other one walked towards Gilbert, his pace fast and startled. Gilbert couldn't see his face really well at first, but now he got closer, he remembered him.

It was Toris, Lithuania, who he had attacked in the early days so many times. He had certainly changed, losing a lot of weight and looking scared.

Toris carried a bottle with some liquid inside of it and a lot of bandages. ''What are you going to do? Turn me into a mummy?'' Gilbert asked, looking suspiciously at him.

Toris ignored his words, not even looking him in the eyes. Gilbert was still hurt from the war, his bandages hadn't been replaced in days and they were bloodstained.

With experience, Toris removed them and poured the liquid over his wounds. Gilbert felt it hurt, he snatched the bottle out of Toris hands and put it to his lips, guzzling the vodka, anything just to forget he was here. Just a few moments later, Ivan pulled the bottle away, grumbling something about being a waste.

Toris replaced the bandages with new ones, it was clear that he had done this many times before, not making even one slight mistake. In the mean time, Ivan had made the rest of the vodka disappear, a slight smell of alcohol in his breath.

After Toris was done, Ivan signed him to leave the basement. At the top of the stairs, Lithuania looked down in pity on Gilbert. But before Gilbert could react, Russia shoved a whole bunch of papers towards him and a pen. ''Sign these'' he commanded.

East-Germany frowned, staring at the papers, starting to read them, which was difficult in the bad light. But Russia wasn't that patient. ''Sign the papers'' he repeated, pushing the pen in Gilberts hands.

''I'm not signing anything I haven't read'' Gilbert replied, continuing reading. He had learned that lesson before with his brother.

Ivan grabbed his hand, almost crushing his bones and put the point of the pen on the paper, right there were his autograph had to be placed. He drew lines, copying the signature of Gilbert, although it was a bit shaking because Prussia was still resisting.

His hand started tingling of lack of blood, but Ivan kept making the signatures until every single paper was signed. Humming slightly, he gathered the papers and prepared to leave.

Gilbert rubbed his hand in pain. ''What did you make me sign?'' he asked. ''Nothing for you to worry about, just some formalities''

Gilbert was alone again, pacing up and down in the basement, thinking about a way to escape. He could use Gilibird to send a message to Ludwig. Wait… no windows and Gilbert had no idea where Gilibird was.

Maybe sneak out of this house on his own and run back home. Hmm… a bit too far away, the Russian would find him before he found his way back, or he would die in the snow.

After a while, he just felt like the walls were getting at him. Gilbert got up from his bed and walked up the stairs, trying to open the door. To his great surprise, it actually opened!

Gilbert peeked into the hallway, it was much warmer than down there. He stepped onto the floor of wood and closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to alarm Russia before he had found a way to escape.

The house seemed abandoned, although it was very clean and warm, Gilbert couldn't hear anybody. He started exploring the house, a few doors were standing open. One of them led to a study and one of them to a kitchen.

Gilbert could smell food being cooked inside of the kitchen, although it weren't potatoes, it smelled good. Stepping inside, he saw a small blond boy chopping some vegetable, next to a cooker with a pan on it, maybe soup inside of it.

Gilbert still felt hungry, even after eating half a loaf of bread. He walked towards the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder.

It was like the boy had seen a ghost, jumping in the air of fear, startled turning around. It seemed like he was about to start screaming, so Gilbert put a hand over his mouth.

''Ssh, calm down. It's me, Pr…East-Germany'' he said, seeing the boy calm down a bit before removing his hand. ''Can you give me some food?'' he asked, his stomach aching in hunger.

''No, he won't'' a loud voice boomed through the kitchen, the boy quickly again turning around to continue cutting the vegetables, accidently cutting himself.


	3. Chapter 3 A letter home

The boy didn't dare to look back, focusing on cutting the vegetables. The Russian entered the kitchen and repeated his words. ''No, he won't give you any food. He isn't allowed to'' Gilbert turned around, an irritated expression on his face.

''Only who truly deserve to get food, will eat. And a war criminal like you doesn't.'' Ivan continued speaking, still walking towards them. ''I'm not the one who started this war, my brother is'' Gilbert growled back.

''Ooh, yes, I forgot about that. Ich habe es nicht gewuβt, da? I have heard enough of those excuses.'' Ivan replied, before saying something in Russian to the boy, who dropped the knife on the table, and walked away out of the kitchen.

''But don't worry, I'm very forgiving. If you become a communist like the rest of the people in this house, you may join for dinner''' Ivan offered. Gilbert sniffed in disdain at this offer. ''I will not become a damn communist, never!'' he bellowed back.

The Russian shrugged. ''We'll see about that. For now, come with me, there are some people I want to introduce you to'' Gilbert held his ground, not moving an inch, he was hungry and he wanted food.

Ivan was getting annoyed by his behavior, that was clear although it couldn't be seen by a facial expression. ''Or you can sleep outside tonight, your choice'' he threatened the German with a calm and sweet voice.

Looking out of the window, Gilbert saw the snow falling down from the sky, covering the landscape with a thick layer of white powder. No, he would prefer to stay inside, so he reluctantly walked towards the Russian out of the kitchen.

The rest of the household had gathered in the living room, except for the boy who got send back to the kitchen to take care of dinner.

There were two women, one with long blonde hair and the other, well, with a big 'heart'. They were presented as the sisters of Ivan. The rest were his 'guests', Toris, Eduard and the boy who just returned to the kitchen Raivis. Gilbert was number four.

Ivan started explaining the rules in this house to Gilbert. Under no circumstances he was allowed to leave the house. His room would be in the basement, until he had decided to become a communist, then everything would get better for him.

And then a huge list of chores. ''You will take care of the cleaning and laundry with Toris. Eduard will do anything that involves paperwork or money. And Raivis will be responsible for breakfast, lunch and dinner'' Gilbert wasn't paying very much attention, he would be out of here very soon anyway, he was sure Ludwig was already making plans to get him out of this Russian house.

It was clear that the Russian was trying everything to make him a communist. The other persons of the household had already became good comrades, some of them willingly like the sisters, others seemed to be forced like Toris and Eduard, maybe also Raivis.

It seemed like they had done this many times before, Ivan gathering everyone in the living room and introducing the newbie to everyone. The sister, especially the one with the long blonde hair looked bored, staring out off the window to the snow.

Toris also seemed to be looking out of the window, sitting two seats away from Belarus. Ivan just went on and on about rules. This was really like a prison to Gilbert. He wondered how the allies were treating Ludwig.

He wasn't planning on staying here for a very long time, either Ludwig had to get him out of here or he would run away himself.

After the introduction, everyone could leave. Natashe immediately disappeared to her room, just like Katyusha. For today, Gilbert didn't have to work because Toris had already done the chores.

Gilbert decided to explore the mansion, trying to find something that he could use for his escape. The creepy Russki had left the house so it was completely save to search through his stuff. The first place Gilbert went was to the study.

Most of the drawers were locked, he was unable to reach them. But a few were open. Gilbert found paper and a pen. He got an idea and started searching for more stuff he needed.

Maybe twenty minutes later, Gilbert left the study as he had found it, Ivan wouldn't even know he had been in there.

Back in the basement, Gilbert immediately started writing a letter, in code language of course. He knew Americans had cracked the code but he also knew about the bad communication between Alfred and Ivan, even if the Russian found out about this letter, he wouldn't be able to read it.

The letter was short but everything he had to write was in it. Where he was, from where he could escape, how long it would take him to do the actual escape, what he would need and of course the question when?

The letter, Gilbert folded up carefully, putting it in an envelope with a stamp before hiding it beneath his clothes, nobody would ever find out about it.

He just had to find a possibility to send the letter away, to Ludwig. And that was probably the most difficult part of it all, Ivan had forbidden him specifically to leave the house.

And if he wasn't home when Ivan was looking for him, he was sure to be locked up for at least a couple of weeks, weeks in which he couldn't escape.

He probably had to bribe or force one of the Baltics to send his letter to Ludwig. Probably Eduard, because Gilbert was sure he would keep his mouth shut, Eduard didn't speak much at all actually.

He had to make sure he would find some way of communicating with Ludwig, but without writing letters, it was too dangerous, they could get caught easily.

What if Alfred opened the letter for Ludwig? He could only hope Ivan and Alfred mistrusted eachother that much that Alfred wouldn't tell Ivan about the letter.

((Sorry it is that boring, I promise next chapter will be better))


End file.
